


Yarn and Cake

by saintsofgames



Series: saints skephalo cottagecore <3 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knitting, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsofgames/pseuds/saintsofgames
Summary: Skeppy and Bad cottagecore survival. They love eachother a lot.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: saints skephalo cottagecore <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Yarn and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, my skephalo rats.

Skeppy was standing on the dock, while Bad sat beside him, swaying his bare feet in the water below. He liked to watch the ripples in the water. 

Skeppy had a pole in his hands, catching fish left and right, but not getting the one thing he wanted. His luck had been absolutely terrible, spending almost the whole day already just fishing. 

Bad was sadly looking into his bucket where Mr. Squeegee was swimming around happily, unaware of all his bretheren being murdered right in front of him. His lip quivered.

"Are you almost done, Skeppy?" Bad felt hurt, thinking about all the fish that were losing their lives so they could get one item. 

Just then, Skeppy got a saddle. 

"YES! Finally!!!" He looked down at his clock. It was almost night. He had got the saddle just in time, thankful he wouldn't have to do more fishing tomorrow. "Yeah, I'm ready now, Bad." He glanced over at his best friend.

Bad was staring down at his fish. He had a small frown on his face, tiny, razor sharp fangs poking out between his lips, and tears pooling in his eyes. His normally happily wagging tail was drooped onto the wood of the dock, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Bad?"

He wiped at his glowing orbs with sweater paws and put away his Mr. Squeegee. Standing up, he stared at his diamond, silently asking for comfort. Skeppy opened his arms and Bad fell into place between them. 

Caramel colored soft fingers threaded through Bad's hair, gently petting the demon, making sure to avoid the black horns that poked out from the smokey grey silk.

"It's okay, Bad. There will always be more." He pulled back slightly and looked down at him. Bad's eyes were closed, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I know, Skeppy. I just feel so bad for them. They don't deserve to die." He opened his eyes and looked up at his companion. 

There was guilt written all over his face. "Next time, I'll go fishing by myself, okay?" He said, while wiping the tear streak from the white eyed boys cheek. He knew Bad loved all the animals in their world, and felt so horrible for dragging him along even though he had protested the earlier morning. Skeppy had been really clingy that morning and didn't want the boy to leave his side, but now extremely regretted his selfishness.

"Okay." Bad put his hand over Skeppy's, kissing his palm, small teeth grazing the flesh.

They walked back to their cottage, hands linked between them, following the cobble path Bad had made. There were flowers all around them, expertly placed by the careful clawed hands, illuminated by lanterns. Their glow gave off a sense of comfort, contrasting to the chilly feeling of an approaching danger that always came with the darkness of night. 

Bad was tightly gripping Skeppy's hand, worrying for their safety. He had always hated the night from the very first time he traveled to the overworld. He grimaced, rhe horrible memory quickly brushed aside. He didn't need to remember those times, back when he was all alone. That was in the past. He had his human.

They made it back to their birch cottage safely. Skeppy opened the oak door for Bad, and the demon immediately went to the kitchen and started baking a cake for them both. 

While he was cracking the eggs, Skeppy had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt a feather-light kiss get placed on the side of his neck, making him shiver from emotion. He felt like the furnace that he was currently preheating, burning up from the inside out, temperature slowly rising as it was fueled. In this case, he was the furnace, and Skeppy's touch was the fuel, and the heat was his forever-growing love for him. Skeppy pulled away, sitting down at their table, waiting patiently.

The cake was eventually finished, being topped with cream cheese frosting. Bad carefully placed it on the table to cool before sitting down across Skeppy. Skeppy had recently started knitting, forming small animals and plants from the dyed wool, all of which he gifted to Bad. He had just made Bad a Mr. Squeegee, and held it up proudly to the boy.

"D'you like him?" 

Bad smiled, fond. "I love it, Skeppy." He took the yarn fish and cradled it between his palms, handling it with the most care. The first time Skeppy had made him one he got a little too excited and tore it with his claws. Skeppy of course made him a new one. It always warmed his heart, receiving the tiny yarn figures. It was like a token of Skeppy's love.

While he was distracted, Skeppy swiped some frosting off the now cooled cake, and booped Bad's nose with it. He giggled mischievously.

"Skeppyyyyy, just when I think you're finally being nice, whyyyy.."

Skeppy kept on giggling, eyes crinkling. That is, until he ended up with a whole piece of cake in his face. 

"WH- BAD!" 

"Teeheeheehee~" 

"UghHhhHHh, now I gotta clean this up.."

"Awe, I'm sorry, Skeppy. I'll help you." Bad was a little sorry, even if Skeppy had started their small food fight. 

The demon got up to grab a cloth, running it under water. He cleaned the frosting off of his own nose and then made his way over to Skeppy. 

He gently wiped the cake off of his face, being extra careful when he got to the boys cheeks. He didn't want to disturb the shiny blue gems that littered his skin there.

When all the cake was off, rag discarded, he gave the diamond on Skeppy's forehead a kiss. A content smile laid over his features, he loved when Bad took care of him.

They ate their respective pieces of cake in silence, sharing adoring looks filled with unspoken but still understood feelings.

When finished, Skeppy linked their hands together and stared into the white depths of Bad's eyes, warm in the lantern light. He dragged them up into their room, cake forgotten on the table. He'd eat it tomorrow. Pulling him into their bed, he snuggled into Bad's chest, inhaling the scent of sulfur and sugar that always clung to him, sucking up all his body heat. Bad, of course, wrapped his arms around Skeppy, pulling him impossibly closer. His tail curled around Skeppy's wrist. Skeppy cuddles were his favorite.

"Thank you for dinner, Bad." A soft sigh. "I love you. "

"Thank you for getting Roberto a new saddle. I love you more, Geppy. Goodnight." He kissed fluffy hair.

The two men fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the leaves rustling outside and the breath of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> writing requests open! only skephalo or frerard. no nsfw! kisses are ok tho :3
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed <3 kudos and/or comments will make me love you


End file.
